Convergence IV
by Skykhanhunter
Summary: An introductory oneshot with the characters of Baron and the moment they decide to go to Dissidia Academy. Introit piece to my larger Dissidia Academy work in the VII archive.


The third in my series of introductory oneshots to the main story of Dissidia Academy, which is located in the VII archive momentarily. This only feature the main three characters of Cecil Rosa and Kain, but the others will be introduced during the story. I like writing Cecil. He strikes me as the conflicted type, who constantly battles his darker emotions in the pursuit of honour. The main story can be reached through my profile also.

* * *

Dissidia Academy is once again the most famous of the Gaia's top universities. Boasting a flawless curriculum, comfortable accommodation and best of all, a neutral meeting ground, this magnificent marble structure is well worth its title of best facility in the world. The secondary section of the Academy is a retreat, where many members of the world's elite, rich and powerful come to rest and to regain their strength for the perils they face today. Using both this retreat facility and their entrance fee of three thousand five hundred gil, the Academy is able to support itself. The staff reflect the diversity of today's world including a range of people and personalities. They include such famous individuals as Braska, the famous summoner from Spira and his Guardian, the Warrior Monk Auron of Besaid, well known from his abilities with the sword. Also it includes Jecht of Zanarkand, the famous Blitzball star, and Quistis Trepe the SeeD prodigy. Others are Cid Highwind, the famous pilot, and Yang, the most famous martial artist alive. Led by its Headmaster, Cid Lufaine, the Academy flourishes every year and turns out the best of the best. The Academy is now accepting applications for the coming year. Places are hotly sought after, so apply as soon as possible.

--------------------------

Cecil Harvey, Dark Knight of Baron, Captain of the Red Wings, put down the advertisement and looked up from within his helmet.

"You want me to go here?"

The King stood and gestured widely with his arms as he said, "It will be a great opportunity for you, and for your country. Should you agree to go, then you will carry the burden of representing us on the world stage."

Cecil was struck by a feeling, as if someone had just told him he would die in a matter of days. It was like a cold shiver, running up his spine and unsettling his stomach. It was as if destiny had grabbed him by the throat, and he had no choice but to obey. Immediately he fought it down, let no image of it show upon his features, kept them composed and strong in the face of adversity.

"I appreciate the offer your majesty, but my place is here, amongst my troops, serving my country in my official capacity." Butchering civilians and unresisting people, yes that was an honourable duty wasn't it. It was also becoming something that he was fast growing used to, a fact which alarmed him.

"It is not just for yourself that I ask this, but also for your friends Rosa Farrell and Kain Highwind. They are both required to go, Rosa to increase her healers abilities and Kain to increase his fighting prowess. They have both agreed." The coldness in the Kings voice was unsettling. Perhaps it was this Dark Armour that was warping his sense of people, making him paranoid, but it was a tone that he'd never heard the King use before.

But Rosa and Kain were going. Kain was his best friend, practically his brother. They had been friends since childhood, through thick and thin the two had always protected and strengthened the other, though they had had their disagreements. And Rosa. Cecil was fairly certain that his relationship with her was fast going beyond the status of friend, and he knew it was threatening her. She was too delicate to be courted by himself, a Dark Knight, the murderer and weapon of war. As if in response to his thoughts about her, the two entered the far end of the room.

---------------------------------

Immediatley his gaze slid to the young woman, draped in form fitting silk and velvet, all pale and lovely as moonlight and starlight. Honey tinted skin, eyes the colour of enflamed sapphire and hair a hue of liquid sunlight. His eyes strayed lower and his pulse beat a little quicker as he watched the way she walked, with languid grace and sensual movement. But he could feel the darkness start to twist his thoughts from those of appreciation and admiration towards bestial lust and other darker emotions. This is not right! Cecil, you're better than this, she deserves better than this. He tore his eyes from her and glanced at her companion.

Kain was clad in his armour, his long blond hair hanging over his pauldrons and down to the middle of his shoulders. In his left hand he carried his lance, the other arm had Rosa's hand wrapped around it as he escorted her into the room. Jealousy surged through Cecil's veins, fuelled by the darkness that encompassed him. He hated Kain in that moment. He hated him until Rosa let go of his arm and rushed forward to meet him, wrapping her arms around his vambrace'd forearm and speaking to him in breathless tones. His demons retreated from his mind, releasing him and giving him the ability to speak and think normally.

----------------------------

"Cecil, are you coming with us?" shining eyes looked up at him and inwardly Cecil swore at himself for daring to think of her in less than honourable terms. And he debated with himself what his answer should be.

"I'm not sure."

"Come on Cecil." Kain's smile warmed them both. "You cannot abandon Rosa and I. We're the team of Baron, the ones that all the people sing about and the ones that his majesty," Kain bowed to the royal person, "is expecting the most of." He hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "But if you do want to stay here then I promise I'll make Baron proud, along with Rosa."

Tendrils of darkness knit themselves around Cecil's heart at that point. A part of him was aware that his and Kain's rivalry did also include Rosa's affections, but it had never been a public rivalry, nor one that she had been privy to. Cecil knew though, that he wanted her, he wanted her more than anything. And he'd die before he lost her, even to someone as worthy as Kain.

"Alright," he masked his feelings with a smile, "I'll go."

* * *

And thus did the heroes head to Dissidia Academy. Sorry it's entirely from Cecil's viewpoint, but as I said, I like writing from his mindset. It's interesting to say the least. It also feels like I'm writing my own darker self, which kind of frightens me. Anyway, read and enjoy.


End file.
